The present disclosure relates generally to magnets, and more particularly, to a method of direct writing conformal and free-form magnets.
Magnets are typically used on rotors, shafts, and actuators to provide position indication to magnetic sensors that are positioned to detect the proximity, or the passing by, of those magnets. Magnetic position sensors that are based on magnets which are disposed on rotors, shafts, and actuators are widely used in automation and control systems, safety interlocks, and security systems. When used on rotating components, such as shafts and rotors, the magnets may be used to indicate shaft position, angular displacement, and/or rotational speed.
Magnets may be used in position sensors on rotors of motors, generators, and turbines for control systems that help improve the performance and efficiency of those devices. For optimum performance, magnets used on rotors, shafts, and actuators are as small as possible to fit within tight air gaps and/or to minimize their added volume and mass to a rotating system. Similarly, the magnetic flux density of the small magnets that are used in position sensing systems must be sufficiently high to affect the desired response from the magnetic detectors that are used in the position sensing system.